


feathers on his feet

by onetrueobligation



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Gen, Hermes-centric, Poetry, i swear to god hermes is the only character i like from this show, vague allusions to the myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: hermes observes.





	feathers on his feet

**Author's Note:**

> woah i don’t think i’ve ever posted poetry on here before? whatsup hadestown fans i don’t know much about this show and i don’t think i’ve listened to the album fully yet whoops all i know is that i love hermes and i wanted to write something about him which turned into this poem. poetry isn’t my usual thing so forgive me if it’s kind of clumsy, i’m trying to get better!

in winter, the land is quiet and cold

  
and the ground is frozen and hard.

  
hermes watches the last train go

  
down the tracks to the rusty graveyard.

 

 

there’s little to do in the wintertime,

  
but plenty to preoccupy

  
with one of his eyes upon mercury

  
rising proudly in the sky.

 

 

then the mercury rises as spring

  
sets her soft foot aboveground

  
bringing sunshine in a bottle

  
and enough to go all around.

 

 

then hermes watches her go again

  
with a shrug, a wink, a smile

  
and watches lovers sing their songs

  
and dance away the meanwhile.

 

 

he sees the songbird kiss farewell

  
to her lover and the wide open sky

  
and follow a rattlesnake’s rattle

  
and yet hermes turns a blind eye.

 

 

her poet follows, eyes filled with hope

  
asks, ‘where is she?’, demands to know.

  
and hermes, succumbing to sympathy

  
tells the boy where he must go.

 

 

he warns him of the river styx

  
and the hound dogs at the gate

  
but still, he goes, and hermes sighs;

  
even love will never sway the fates.

 

 

the poet returns with no wife

  
just a trail of ashes and dust

  
hermes watches him go, then laughs

  
mutt’ring something about ‘blind trust’.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
